A Bleach Sleepover
by Alicia Quin
Summary: What will happen when Rukia and Orihime decide to host a sleepover with the Shinigami Women's Association? What about when Rukia makes a daring bet with Ichigo?
1. Chapter 1

"I'm seriously bored," Orihime announced to her Shinigami friend Rukia, who was drawing a picture of Chappy in Ichigo's notebook.

"Well, what do you want to do?" asked Rukia.

Orihime thought for a moment, and then answered, "Let's invite a few people over for a sleepover!"

"Well, who do you want to invite?" Rukia asked.

"How about Yoruichi-san? And Rangiku-san?" Orihime questioned.

"Sounds good. What if we invited the entire Shinigami Women's Association?

You know. Yachiru, Nemu, Nanao, Unohana-san, Isane, Rangiku, Momo, Kiyone... And maybe Hiyori-san and Mashiro-san, too."

"That would be EPIC! Wait, isn't that a lot of people?"

"Meh... Alright, you can be in charge of calling them while I finish my Chappy drawings."

"Okay!"

After Orihime made various calls, Rukia realized something.

"You told them it's at your house, right?" Rukia asked.

"Umm... I thought we were having it here..." Orihime said sheepishly.

"But this isn't even my house! It's Ichigo's!" Rukia exclaimed.

"Kya! No need to yell... We can't go to my house because I got kicked out by my landlady again. I'm sure we can persuade Ichigo's dad to let us have a sleepover." Orihime reasoned.

"That's true... Be right back."

Rukia ran downstairs and found Isshin, Ichigo's dad, planning out his next suprise attack for Ichigo.

Rukia sniffled and pretended to cry.

"What's wrong, my third daughter?" Isshin said with concern in his voice.

"Oh... Nothing... sniff... Orihime and I just can't seem to find a place for our sleepover..." Rukia said sadly.

"Aww... Don't cry! You can have it here if you want!" Isshin said.

"R-really?" Rukia sniffled.

"HOLD UP!" Ichigo burst into the room. "Why are you letting her have a sleepover here? They're gonna trash the house!"

"Well, for starters, she's a whole lot cuter than you. But... I guess you can have friends over too if you want..." Isshin said. "But I am NOT cleaning up after any of you guys."

"Nah, I stopped doing that kinda thing when I was 10," said Ichigo.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Kurosaki!" Rukia said in her dramatic schoolgirl voice.

"See, Ichigo. Be more cute like her!" Isshin lectured.

"But I'm a guy!" Ichigo replied angrily. Rukia just stuck her toungue out at Ichigo. Ichigo glared back at her.

"My party's gonna be more fun than yours~" Rukia sang playfully.

"I already said I wasn't having a 'party,'" Ichigo said.

"Are you scared of a challenge?" Rukia teased.

"No!"

"Then have a party/sleepover thing, and let's make a bet."

"Sure. I'd love to get money from winning against you. What's the bet?"

"Whoever can get 3 couples together by 9:00 AM tomorrow morning wins!"

"But that's so lame..."

"Winner gets $100 from the loser, and the loser has to do whatever the winner wants for a day."

"...Deal. I look forward to having you as my personal maid for a day, midget."

"Likewise, Strawberry."


	2. Chapter 2

"Damn... Who should I invite..." Ichigo thought out loud.

"For what?" Renji's head popped into Ichigo's window.

"Renji? What the hell? Are you stalking me or something?" Ichigo yelled.

"Dude, relax. I just came by because I was wondering why the entire Shinigami Women's Association came here from the Soul Society."

"Oh, that... Well, Rukia's having a sleepover and I bet her I could have a better one, so yeah..."

"Hmm..." said Renji, deep in thought. "Actually Hisagi, Kira, Toshiro, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Kensei, Gin, and Shinji are here too."

"That's seriously convienient, but why?"

"Same reason as Renji," said Toshiro.

"Toshiro? Where are you?" Ichigo asked, extremely confused.

"It's Hitsugaya-taichou to you," said Toshiro irritably as he, Hisagi, Gin, Ikkaku, Yumichika and Kira popped out of the ceiling light.

"Not again..." Ichigo complained. "I just fixed that light..."

"Great! They're already here!" Renji said.

"Yeah, but now we need to find Kensei and Shinji."

"They'll just figure it out by realizing how everyone's reiatsu here."

"Why's everyone gathered here?" asked Shinji, who entered with Kensei through Ichigo's window.

"See!" Renji said triumphantly.

"Don't you guys know how to use a door?" complained Ichigo.

"What door?" Ishida asked sarcastically.

"Seriously? You too, Ishida?" Ichigo said in an exasperated tone.

"Anyways," Renji said, ignoring Ichigo, "Ichigo's having a sleepover/party thing!"

"A sleepover/party thing?" Kensei asked. "Isn't that kinda childish?"

Ichigo was reply with an sarcastic remark, but then he remembered his bet with Rukia and restrained himself.

"Nah," said Ichigo through clenched teeth.

Kensei snorted, but then agreed to stay, along with everybody else.

_This is gonna be a long night..._ thought Ichigo.


	3. Chapter 3

While Ichigo and the guys were at their sleepover, Rukia and Orihime's guests were starting to arrive.

"Hello Rukia, Orihime," Unohana said politely.

"Hi 'Big Booby!' Hi 'Bunny Girl!' " Yachiru exclaimed happily.

'Bunny girl...?' Rukia thought.

"Hey, everyone! I brought sake!" Rangiku announced.

Soon, Nanao, Isane, Kiyone, Hiyori and Mashiro had all shown up. It only took Rangiku about five seconds to get the party started. She grabbed a pillow off of the sofa and started to hit Nanao with it.

"PILLOW FIGHT!" Rangiku screamed.

"RANGIKU!" Nanao yelled in fury. She grabbed a pillow and began to fight back. Soon, the others all followed suit and grabbed pillows of their own.

_I didn't even think we had enough pillows for this many people..._ Rukia thought.

Rukia was then pulled out of her thoughts as Orihime hit her in the face with a pillow.

"Oh, it's on!" said Rukia determinedly. She then began using her Shinigami fighting techniques against Orihime.

"Hey! No fair! You're using shunpo!" Orihime whined.

After a while of pillow fighting using their fighting skills, the pillows had gotten destroyed. Feathers were _everywhere_.

_Crap..._ thought Rukia. _I'm gonna have to clean this up... Oh well..._

"That was AWESOME!" said Yachiru. "Let's play something else now!"

Ichigo and the other guys had decided to play Call of Duty on Ichigo's X-Box.

When Ichigo had first suggested this, Renji wanted to know what the hell an "X-Box" was.

Even though he loved fighting, Ikkaku sucked at the game. Toshiro was killing him over and over and over and over again!

"I'd be much better if this was in real life, instead of on this stupid game!" complained Ikkaku.

After Ikkaku gave up, he passed his controller to Hisagi, while Toshiro passed his controller to Kensei.

It started out interesting, as they were both good players, but eventually they started to get a little too competitive.

"YOU'RE GOIN' DOWN, HISAGI!" Kensei shouted.

"YEAH RIGHT!" Hisagi yelled back.

The game got so intense, that both of them accidently smashed their controllers.

"Dammit... I HAVE TO PAY FOR THOSE NOW!" Ichigo yelled angrily.

"Now what do we do?" Shinji asked.

"I have an idea," Gin said michievously, with his trademark grin on his face. "Let's go spy on the girls."


	4. Chapter 4

"I know!" Rangiku shouted. "Let's play Truth or Dare!"

"Ooh! That sounds like fun!" Orihime giggled. Everyone else seemed to like this idea.

"Okay!" Rangiku said excitedly. "I'll go first! Isane, truth or dare?"

"Umm... Dare, I guess," Isane replied nervously.

"I dare you to... Go up on the roof in only your bikini and do the Chicken Dance!"

"What?"

"You heard me. Now go!"

Isane sighed, then put on a bikini that Rangiku "happened to bring because it was too small for her" and stood on top of the roof.

"I don't wanna be a chicken! I don't wanna be a duck, so kiss my butt!" Isane sang, adding in chicken noises here and there.

"What the hell?" Renji said when he saw her out of Ichigo's window.

"I love truth or dare," Hisagi grinned.

"Amen!" said Ikkaku.

After Isane's dare, it was her turn to ask someone.

"Captain Unohana, truth or dare?" Isane asked.

"Truth," declared Unohana, who wanted to play it safe after watching how terrible Isane's dare was.

"Who do you have a crush on?"

Unohana blushed before replying, "Promise you girls won't tell?"

Everyone nodded.

"Umm... Captain Kenpachi..." Unohana said quietly, her face as red as Renji's hair.

"Oooh! That's so CUTE! You guys would make an adorable couple!" Rangiku exclaimed.

"Yeah!" agreed Momo.

"Opposites do attract," Kiyone added.

Unohana blushed, but managed to still remain as serene and calm as she usually was.

"Alright, your turn Momo!"

"I can't believe Isane took that dare," Hisagi said. His nose was still bleeding from seeing Isane in a bikini. Who knew he was such a pervert?

All of the guys were running towards the other side of the house, where the girls were, to spy on them.

As they got to the door, the guys all peeked through a crack in the door. They listened intently, except for Toshiro.

"Alright, your turn, Momo!" Unohana announced.

Toshiro's head snapped towards the door, and he craned his neck to get a better look.

"Umm... Okay," Momo said.

"Truth or dare?" Unohana asked.

"Hmm... Dare!"

"I dare you to kiss a picture of Toshiro while wearing watermelon lip gloss!"

Everyone stared at Unohana for a minute before bursting out laughing.

"Hahaha! Oh my god! That's a perfect dare!" laughed Orihime.

Toshiro's face was getting redder and redder at this.

"Ooh, Toshiro likes Momo~" teased Shinji.

"I-I do not!" Toshiro said harshly.

Momo did as she was told, blushing of course. She borrowed some of Yachiru's watermelon lip gloss and grabbed a photo of Toshiro's face that Rangiku "had just happened to have."

"I normally just eat lip gloss, but I guess you can borrow some!" Yachiru had said. Momo leaned in and kissed the picture, right on the lips.

Toshiro was blushing furiously at this, wishing that he was the photo for a second.

After Momo had left a cute, glossy pink stain on the picture, she told Hiyori it was her turn.

"Gimme a real dare, not something involving the boys!" Hiyori said determinedly.

Momo thought for a second, then grinned evily.

"Hiyori, I dare you to dress up like a princess for the rest of the night!" Momo said excitedly.

"Hell no!" Hiyori yelled.

"Ooh! I bet Ishida-kun could make you one in only a few minutes!" Orihime said happily as she skipped towards the door.

"Shit," Renji whispered. "She's coming! Hide!"

Luckily, all the guys were hiding their spiritual pressure, so all they had to do was cling onto the ceiling and hope that Orihime didn't notice.

"Ishida-kun! Where are you?" Orihime asked. "I guess he's not here..."

She walked back into the room that the rest of the girls were in.

"I wouldn't have done the dare anyways," complained Hiyori grumpily.

"Hm..." Rangiku thought aloud. "We could turn this into a drinking game! Whoever refuses has to drink half of a bottle of sake!"

_Count on Rangiku to turn any game into a drinking game..._ Nanao thought.

"Here, Hiyori!" Rangiku said as she pulled a bottle of sake out of her bag.

Hiyori grumbled, but still drank. After half of the bottle was gone, Hiyori was drunk.

"I wanna go -_hic-_ play with the bunnies outside..." Hiyori slurred.

"Geez... This kid really can't hold her liquor..." Rangiku said.

"NEITHER CAN YOU!" Nanao shouted.

"Waita second... I think I can -_hic_- sense something..." Hiyori stopped stumbling around the room. She used Shunpo, and she vanished.

"She can use Shunpo when she's that drunk?" Yoruichi asked.

Suddenly, there was a thud from outside the door. Hiyori calmly walked into the room, dragging an unconcious Shinji.

"What the hell?" Rukia said.

"I sensed this bastard's spiritual presence, so I pretended to be drunk so that he would let his guard down," Hiyori explained.

"Well, what do we do with his body?" Mashiro asked.

"Ain't it obvious?" Hiyori grinned evily. "We give him a little... Makeover!"

Rangiku produced a big bag of cosmetics from her purse.

"That can be arranged," she declared, grinning madly.


	5. Chapter 5

"Whuh?" Shinji asked, extremely confused. "Where am I?"

As he looked around, he saw that he was in a dark room. When he tried to get up from the stool he was sitting in, he felt that he was being restrained by Kido. After a few seconds, a light turned on, and Hiyori stood before him.

"Hey, baldy," Hiyori said angrily. "So I hear you've all been spyin' on us..."

"What?" Shinji said, feigning ignorance. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't try to lie, ya stinkin' baldy! I caught you red-handed!"

"Meh..."

"So, you wanna tell us where the other guys are?"

"Can't. They'd beat the shit out of me..."

"Well, if you're refusing to talk, then I'll have to get the answer out of you by force."

"You're gonna torture me?"

"Eh... Sort of..."

"WHAT?"

"Ah, shut up. Mashiro, pass me the bag."

"Here you go~" Mashiro said, giggling.

"Alright, let's start with a little lipstick..." Hiyori muttered while applying hot pink lipstick to Shinji's lips.

"Hey! Stop it!" Shinji complained, struggling crazily.

"Hahaha!" Hiyori laughed hysterically. "Now maybe I should put some mascara on ya!"

"Alright, alright! I'll talk! Just please stop with the whole 'makeover' thing..." Shinji shuddered at the thought of wearing mascara and eyeliner.

"Finally! Where are they, baldy?"

"I can't tell you that," Shinji grinned his signature Cheshire Cat smile.

Hiyori responded by kicking him in the face.

"Ow! Dammit, stop doing that!" Shinji yelled loudly. "I _can_, however, tell you who you need to look for."

"Fine. Who then?" Hiyori asked grumpily.

"Let's see... Ichigo, Kensei, Hisagi, Kira, Toshiro, Renji, Ishida, Gin, Ikkaku, and Yumichika are here... And I think that's it!"

"Stupid baldy... Making us go hunt down the other baldies..." Hiyori muttered angrily. All of the sudden, the Kido holding Shinji to the chair wore off.

"See ya!" Shinji stuck his tongue out at Hiyori. He ran as fast as he could out of the dark room.

"HEY! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" Hiyori shouted furiously.

"I guess we should tell the others about the search for the guys," Mashiro said.

"Freakin' baldy... I'm gonna kill him..." Hiyori muttered. "Yeah. Let's go back to the living room."

"Okay!" Mashiro said brightly.

When Shinji found the guys in the front yard, he was breathing hard and all sweaty.

"Guys... We need... To... Hide..." Shinji panted. "Girls... Are... Gonna kill... Us..."

"Wait, what?" a confused Kira asked.

"I got caught by Hiyori and she threatened to torture me if I didn't tell her who was here... They're gonna hunt us down!" Shinji replied after catching his breath.

"Why?" Kira asked.

"They're pissed that we were spying on them."

"Oh yeah, huh..."

"Dammit, Gin! That was all your idea!" Hisagi said.

"Where can we hide?" Ikkaku asked frantically, picturing Yachiru coming to torture him.

"We should spread out, first of all. With all of our spiritual pressures in one place we'll be easier to find. Hide wherever. I don't care. Just go!" Ishida said.

"Alright," said Renji. "You heard him. Everybody move out!"

Everyone scattered right after Renji issued his command.

_Who the hell put Renji in charge?_ Ichigo wondered while sprinting up to his front door. Right as he opened the door, he was greeted by a fuming Rukia.

"Going somewhere, Strawberry-Spy?" Rukia asked, her face livid with anger.

_Strawberry-Spy...? _Ichigo thought. _Dammit... I need my Substitute Shinigami badge to split apart from my body. If I could just get around Rukia..._

Suddenly, Ichigo felt a cane hit the back of his head. The next thing he knew, he was in his Shinigami form.

"Who-" Ichigo started to ask. When he turned around, he saw the playful grin of the one and only Kisuke Urahara.

"I'd Shunpo out of here if I were you," a smiling Kisuke warned Ichigo.

"Ah, right," Ichigo said. He then sprinted away as fast as he could.

"Urahara! I almost had him!" Rukia shouted.

"Heh..." Kisuke laughed.

"Kisuke!" Yoruichi said. "What are you doing here?"

"Ururu, go now," Kisuke ordered.

"Huh?" Yoruichi asked confusedly.

"Sorry Miss Yoruichi..." Ururu apologized, appearing behind Yoruichi. She jumped up and snapped a silver collar-like device around Yoruichi's neck.

"What is this, Kisuke?" Yoruichi demanded as she tried to pull the collar off. It was no use, though. It was locked shut.

"Just a little invention I'm testing out," Kisuke said, his eyes peering out from under his hat mischievously.

"On me? I'm not your guinea pig!"

"Actually it was made _for_ you. It's supposed to somewhat tone down your Shunpo."

"Why?"

"Because I heard there was a game of 'Hide-and-Seek,' and I wanted to play..."

"Seriously? You know what, that's it!"

Yoruichi lunged forward for Kisuke, but he was too fast. He then proceeded to run out the front door and turn around to face Yoruichi.

"I have the only key that can open the device. Try and get me now, Yoruichi!" Kisuke teased while flashing her a big smile.

"Damn you, Kisuke..." Yoruichi muttered after he had sprinted away. "However, I'm still fast without my Shunpo."

After Yoruichi had run after Urahara, Rukia was left standing on the porch next to Ichigo's body.

_I can't just leave this lying here..._ Rukia thought. _And I don't trust Kon to be in Ichigo's body with all these women around..._

She sighed. She was going to have to drag him up an entire flight of stairs. Rukia slung his arm over her neck and tried to pull him up, but it was no use. He was too tall and heavy.

"Need some help?" Unohana asked from the top of the stairs.

"Yes, thanks," Rukia smiled.

"You're welcome," Unohana replied.

They picked up his body and began to ascend the stairs. It was hard work, but eventually they set a good pace. When they were about halfway up the stairs, Unohana looked up at Rukia. Rukia was staring at Ichigo, admiring how he looked when he wasn't scowling.

_It would be nice if he would make an effort to not frown so much..._ Rukia thought.

"You like him, don't you?" Unohana asked, snapping Rukia out of her thoughts.

"What? No!" Rukia denied loudly.

"Okay, okay, I believe you," Unohana replied sarcastically, chuckling a little.

"I don't!" Rukia said, her cheeks turning red.

After they had dropped Ichigo into his bed, they went back to where the other girls were. When they got there, Rangiku was assigning targets to everyone.

"Alright," Rangiku announced, "Here are your assignments: Rukia will take Ichigo, Orihime will take Ishida, Hiyori and Mashiro can team up and get Kensei and Shinji..."

"I'll kill that friggin' baldy..." Hiyori muttered.

"Momo can take Hitsugaya-taichou, Nemu will capture Renji, Isane and Kiyone will take on Kira and Hisagi, Yachiru and Nanao will get Yumichika and Ikkaku, and I'll get Gin," Rangiku continued. "Any questions?"

Yachiru raised her hand and asked, "Can I bite Shiny Head?"

"Yeah, sure. I guess," Rangiku answered. _I feel kind of bad for Ikkaku..._ Rangiku thought, stifling a giggle.

"Ah, Unohana-taichou," Isane said. "What are you going to do?"

"Hmm..." Unohana thought for a moment. "Ah! You guys could bring them to me, and I could keep them locked up here with Kido. I'll be a sort of jailer."

"Alright!" Rangiku beamed. "We've got this all figured out now! Let's go!"

Hiyori didn't need to be told twice. She immediately used Shunpo to disappear out of the room. Mashiro followed after her, and pretty soon everyone had left the living room. The chase had begun.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Oh my rainbows! I'm so sorry for the late update... :( If I ever update super late on this again, don't worry. I'm sticking with this story until the end! Thanks to my reviewers! I love you guys! 3**

* * *

Yoruichi had almost caught up to Kisuke. She was determined to get revenge on him for testing his new device out on her. They were running through a park filled with trees. After a few more minutes of running, she was almost close enough to grab onto his long black coat.

"Did you know that the device also works as a flea collar?" Kisuke asked, suppressing a laugh. He was starting to run away from her backwards so that he could face her while he taunted her.

"You bastard!" Yoruichi growled. She made a grab for his coat.

Sadly, Yoruichi tripped on a tree root right before her hand had reached his jacket.

Normally, cats land on their feet. However, this cat happened to land on Kisuke Urahara. At first, she was shocked, but then she used this to her advantage by pinning his arms down and sitting on him. Kisuke put an amused expression on.

"Wow, Yoruichi, if you wanted me so badly, you should've just asked," he said.

"Why you-" Yoruichi started to say.

"Now, I'll go back with you on one condition," he interrupted.

"And what's that?" Yoruichi asked cautiously.

"You have to kiss me~!" Kisuke said playfully.

"What? No!" Yoruichi yelled.

"Too bad," Kisuke replied,"You don't have a choice."

After saying this, Kisuke's body deflated.

"An Inflatable Gigai?" Yoruichi exclaimed, caught off guard. She turned her head and was face to face with the real Kisuke. They were inches away. Kisuke moved closer, and Yoruichi was to stunned to move away. He pecked her on the cheek and cracked a huge grin.

"I'll save your lips for later," he said, laughing at how red Yoruichi's cheeks had become.

"KISUKE!" she shouted.

"Hahaha! Alright, for somewhat letting me kiss you, I'll go back with you." he said, keeping his promise.

Yoruichi glared at him and said, "No tricks this time, got it?"

"What? Me? Tricks?" Kisuke asked innocently. "Do you want to pinky swear or something?"

"Uh, sure," Yoruichi said.

Kisuke held out his pinky and linked it to hers.

"By the way, did you know that the pinky swear was invented by Japanese prostitutes and-" he was cut off by Yoruichi clapping her free hand over his mouth.

"This is going to be a long walk..." she grumbled.

* * *

Back at Ichigo's house, there were a few changes in Rangiku's plan.

"Hey, Momo," Rangiku said, "wanna team up with me to get Gin and Hitsugaya-taichou?"

"Ok," replied Momo cheerfully. "Wait, why?"

"Just because," Rangiku lied. Secretly, she had some plans of her own to mess with Momo and Toshiro.

Rukia overheard Momo and Rangiku's conversation and decided to ask Orihime if she wanted to team up too. Orihime agreed that it would be a good idea.

"We need a strategy..." Rukia muttered.

"Hmmm..." Orihime said, deep in thought.

"I've got it!" Rukia exclaimed loudly.

"What?" Orihime asked excitedly.

"I'll tell you outside. Come on!" Rukia jumped off of the sofa and sped out the door.

"Hey! Wait up!" Orihime yelled.

Rukia stopped at the front gate of the house and waited for Orihime to catch up. After a few seconds, Orihime had dashed out of the house.

"Sorry, I had to get my shoes," Orihime explained.

"Anyways, here's the plan..." Rukia said evilly.

* * *

"President, can we leave yet?"

Nanao asked Yachiru, who was currently stuffing her face with sweets.

"Just a few more chocolates!" Yachiru said happily.

Nanao sighed.

"Come on, President!" Nanao dragged Yachiru away from the bowl of sweets.

"Nooo! Wait!" Yachiru protested.

"If you come with me, you can beat up Ikkaku," Nanao offered.

"Yay! Let's go capture 'Shiny Head' and 'Yumichi!'" Yachiru said with a change of attitude.

"Let's go," Nanao sighed. Yachiru giggled.

"We're coming for you, 'Shiny Head' and 'Yumichi!'"

* * *

Momo and Rangiku were walking around Karakura Town, looking for their targets.

"Where could Shiro-chan be?" Momo wondered aloud.

"I'm sure we'll find him somewhere..." Rangiku answered. Suddenly, an idea struck her.

"Wait a second! Are there any ice cream shops around here?" she asked.

"I think there's one a few blocks away," Momo answered, thinking of the last time she visited Karakura Town.

"I bet he's there!" Rangiku exclaimed. "Lead the way, Momo!"

"Alright!" Momo replied cheerfully.

They jogged over a few blocks and found "Karakura Frozen Yogurt."

Rangiku burst into the shop, and sure enough, Toshiro and Gin were seated in a booth seat. Toshiro was eating a huge vanilla sundae, and Gin was chomping on a waffle cone full of chocolate ice cream.

Momo and Rangiku casually strolled over to their table.

"Can we get you boys anything?" Momo asked, trying to keep from laughing.

"Sure, I'll take a-" Toshiro looked up. "MOMO? RANGIKU?"

"Ah, Hitsugaya-taichou, you let your guard down, huh?" Gin asked, a smile on his face.

"Shut up, Gin," Toshiro said grumpily. "We're not going with you without a fight, though."

He and Gin used Shunpo to get to the door quickly.

"See ya, Rangiku," Gin laughed.

"Dammit, Gin!" Rangiku yelled.

"Umm... Rangiku, the customers are staring at us..." Momo said quietly.

"Huh? Oh. What are you looking at, weirdo?" Rangiku growled at a creepy man staring at her boobs.

"N-nothing!" the perverted man said. Rangiku slapped him in the face for good measure. She and Momo then walked calmly out of the shop.

"Hey! Come back here, you whippersnappers!" the old man shouted.

Momo laughed. They were causing so much trouble... The weird part was that it was fun. The only problem was that Toshiro and Gin had gotten away.

"Where are they going now?" Momo asked.

Rangiku closed her eyes and stopped. She was trying to sense their spiritual pressure.

"They're... That way!" Rangiku pointed to the forest nearby.

"Let's go!" Momo shouted determinedly.

* * *

"Where could Ishida-kun be?" Orihime said.

"He and Ichigo are probably either in the nearby park or walking through town," Rukia said.

"Let's try the town!" Orihime said happily. "Maybe we can go get some ice cream or frozen yogurt while we're there!"

Rukia smiled and agreed. They ran swiftly into Karakura Town.

Ichigo was walking through town, looking over his shoulder every so often to check for Rukia. He sighed.

_If Rukia finds me, I'm dead,_ Ichigo thought.

"Well, hello there," a voice behind him said.

"Huh?" Ichigo turned around to see Rukia glaring up at him. She had a murderous look in her eyes.

_Speak of the devil,_ Ichigo thought.

"You. Are. So. Dead. I'm going to strangle you when we get back to your house," Rukia said through her clenched teeth.

"Who says I'm coming with you?" Ichigo started to back away.

"If you don't come," Rukia said, "I'm going to kill you in your sleep."

"I guess I'll just have to sleep with one eye open then," Ichigo said. He turned around and dashed towards the park.

"Come back here, you fool!" Rukia hollered. She started to sprint after him.

Ichigo looked back and saw that Rukia wasn't in her Gigai.

_Oh crap..._ Ichigo thought nervously.

"Suprise! PYON!" Chappy's voice called out in front of him. She tackled Ichigo and pinned him down.

"Thank you, Chappy," Rukia said gratefully.

"Pyon!" Chappy said happily.

"Damn you!" Ichigo said to Chappy.

"Your arm sounds kinda funny..." Chappy twisted his arm.

"OW! STOP THAT!" Ichigo shouted.

"Alright, Chappy. I'll take it from here," Rukia said. She held up her hand in front of her chest. "Bakudo Number Four. Hainawa!"

Ichigo scowled at Rukia as a yellow rope of Reishi bound his hands together. Rukia smiled at him and then reentered her Gigai.

"Where did Orihime go?" Rukia asked.

"How would I know?" Ichigo said.

"Meh... She'll be fine. Let's go, Strawberry Dog." Rukia tugged on the rope.

"Fat chance," Ichigo scoffed. He ran towards the forest again and started to drag Rukia with him.

"Idiot! Your house is that way!" Rukia scolded him, digging her heels into the dirt.

"I know that!" Ichigo yelled. He pulled a little harder, and finally the rope snapped. Ichigo fell fowards, while Rukia fell backwards. As soon as he got up, Ichigo sprinted towards the forest. Rukia stood up and brushed herself off before she followed him.

As they entered the forest, Rukia was starting to catch up to Ichigo. He was starting to panic.

Suddenly, Rukia cried out in pain and fell to the ground, clutching her ankle.

"Rukia!" Ichigo ran over to her.

"Guh..." Rukia moaned. "Stupid rock..."

"What happened?" Ichigo asked.

"I stepped on a big rock and my foot slipped..." Rukia replied. She tried to stand up, but pain shot up her leg as soon as she did. She fell down again.

"I think your ankle's twisted..." Ichigo said.

"Dammit..." Rukia cursed.

"Here, I'll get you to Unohana," Ichigo said. He picked her up bridal style. Rukia blushed.

"What are you doing?" Rukia demanded.

"How else are you going to get back to my house?" Ichigo scowled.

"I'll crawl," Rukia said.

"Just let me carry you," Ichigo said. "You'll just hurt yourself more if I don't."

Rukia struggled for a minute, but then her ankle started to throb again, so she gave up. She closed her eyes, trying to ignore the pain. When she opened them, she looked up and saw Ichigo looking down at her. They both blushed and looked away.

"This position is kind of uncomfortable..." Rukia said.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Ichigo said. "Carry you piggyback?"

"Piggyback?" Rukia asked. "What's that?"

"Here, I'll show you," Ichigo said, setting her down on a bench they were walking by.

"What do I do now?" Rukia asked curiously.

"Hop onto my back," Ichigo explained as he positioned himself.

"Bend down lower!" Rukia commanded. "I'm not that tall!"

Ichigo bent down a little lower, groaning at her bossing him around. She hopped up onto his back. He put his arms around her thighs to hold her on.

"Ok, now put your arms around my neck," said Ichigo. Rukia wrapped her arms in a death-grip around his throat.

"Not that tight!" Ichigo choked.

"Haha, sorry! That was for making me fall when you broke my Bakudo rope," Rukia laughed.

Ichigo grumbled, but he started to walk forward. Rukia peered over his shoulder and saw that they weren't heading for the town.

"Where are we going?" Rukia said.

"We can't walk through town like this. Since people can't see me, you'll look like you're floating," Ichigo said. "We're taking the long way."

"Whatever you say, Strawberry," Rukia laughed.

"Stop calling me that, midget!" Ichigo complained.

Rukia punched him in the head.

"Don't make me drop you," Ichigo threatened.

"Okay, okay..." Rukia surrendered. She yawned and layed her head on his back.

_His back is warm... I can feel his heartbeat, too..._ Rukia thought. Eventually, she drifted off to sleep.

"Hey, Rukia," Ichigo said. There was no response. He turned his head and saw that she was sleeping.

_Huh. Is my back really that comfortable?_ Ichigo wondered.

"Ichi...go..." Rukia mumbled in her sleep.

"Huh?" he said. There was no response aside from Rukia's rythmic breathing.

He kept walking along, listening to Rukia's sleep talk.

Ichigo couldn't have asked for a more peaceful afternoon.

"Ishida-kun! Ishida-kun!" Orihime called out to the busy street.

_How do I get him to come out of hiding?_ Orihime wondered. 'I know!'

"Ishida-kun, help! There's a Hollow!" Orihime shouted, pretending to be frightened.

"Orihime! Where?" Ishida dashed out of a nearby alley.

"Just kidding!" Orihime giggled.

"You're going to try to kidnap me now, huh?" Ishida asked.

"Yup!" Orihime said happily.

"Bye, then!" Ishida started to speed-walk away.

"Ishida-kun! If you go, then I'm going to change clothes right here in public!" Orihime threatened.

"What? Why?" Ishida asked confusedly.

"Rangiku-san and Rukia told me to if you didn't listen," Orihime explained.

"Y-you're not really going to do it, are you?" Ishida asked nervously.

Orihime responded by undoing the first button on her shirt.

"NowaitstopI'llgowithyou!" Ishida shouted frantically.

"Yay!" Orihime grabbed Ishida's hand. "Let's go!"

Ishida blushed at the way Orihime grabbed his hand so suddenly, and went along with her. Orihime started to skip in front of him. She started to sing "I Just Can't Wait to Be King" from The Lion King.

_She's... So cute..._ Ishida smiled. Orihime looked back at him and grinned.

* * *

"COME BACK HERE YOU FREAKIN' BALDY!" Hiyori screamed at Shinji. They were currently sprinting across the park. Shinji was panicking. Hiyori was starting to catch up to him. After a few more minutes of running, Shinji stopped, jumped onto the nearest playground set, and looked down at Hiyori.

"Ha! You think that will save ya?" Hiyori laughed. She pulled on her Hollow mask and jumped up to him. Shinji couldn't move out of the way in time, and he was hit by a flying Hiyori. Shinji hit the ground like a meteorite, Hiyori riding on his back.

"That'll teach ya, idiot," Hiyori said triumphantly. She started to drag his body over to Ichigo's house.

"I'll beat ya more later," Hiyori scolded him. She looked around. "Where did Mashiro go?"

* * *

Kensei was walking on his own in the other side of the park, glaring at anyone who walked near him.

"Guess who?" A pair of hands covered his eyes.

"Mashiro, you have five seconds to uncover my eyes," Kensei growled.

"Or what?" Mashiro laughed.

"I'm going to kill you."

"What will happen if I do this then?" Mashiro playfully kissed him on the cheek.

Kensei's face flushed, but then he went into attack mode. Mashiro jogged up the steps leading towards town.

"Heehee! Kensei's too much of a dummy to get me!" Mashiro yelled, provoking Kensei.

"I'M GOING TO GET YOU, MASHIRO!" Kensei shouted furiously. He bounded up the stairs towards Mashiro.

"You can't catch me~!" Mashiro giggled.

They started to run towards the town. He was falling right into her trap.

* * *

Hisagi and Kira were walking through the middle of Karakura Town, watching their backs for any sign of the girls. They were carrying on a light conversation about who they thought was coming to get them.

"Maybe it's Yoruichi," Kira suggested.

"Nah, probably not," Hisagi replied.

"What if it's Unohana-taichou?" Kira said nervously. They both shuddered at the idea of Unohana coming to beat them up. For a healer, she was pretty damn scary.

"I'm so bored..." Hisagi groaned.

"What do you want to do, then?" Kira asked.

"We should just go back to Ichigo's place. Maybe the girls have calmed down by now," Hisagi said hopefully.

As if on cue, Isane and Kiyone materialized in front of them.

"...Shit," Hisagi cursed.

"You girls are still mad, huh?" Kira asked, trying to somewhat lighten the mood.

"Well, yeah!" Kiyone said angrily. "Now, Isane! Just like Rangiku showed you!"

"O-ok," Isane said, blushing. She reluctantly pulled down the top of her shihakusho (Shinigami uniform), exposing the same bikini that she had on earlier for the "Truth or Dare" game.

Hisagi immediately got a nosebleed, and was about to collapse from losing too much blood, but Kira caught him and fanned his face.

"Isane-san... Can you put your top back up? Please?" Kira tried to persuade Isane. She was about to answer, but Kiyone interrupted her.

"Yeah, right! Not until you two come with us! We've been assigned a mission!" Kiyone snapped. Kira glanced over at Hisagi, who was leaning on Kira's shoulder for support.

_This is bad..._ Kira thought. _I guess we have no choice, though..._

"Fine, we'll come with y-" Kira started to say. He was interrupted by a loud voice screaming from above them.

"LOOK OUT!" the voice yelled, getting closer. It appeared to be someone falling from the sky.

"What the-" Kiyone said. She was cut off by Sentaro landing on her. "You bastard! What the hell? Where did you come from?"

"We came as soon as we heard there was trouble," Sentaro said to Kira.

"We?" Kira asked.

"Yeah, Hanataro and Kyoraku-taichou are here, too."

"DON'T IGNORE ME, YOU IDIOT!" Kiyone screamed. "GET OFF ME!"

Sentaro looked down and realized that he was still sitting on her.

"Sorry," he said sarcastically. He stood up and stretched. Kiyone jumped up and punched him in the face.

"Why are you here?" she asked, losing her patience.

"The captain sent me over to go check on things here!"

"Well, everything is under control. Now leave!"

"Are you guys playing hide-and-go-seek?" Sentaro asked, looking around curiously.

"Sort of. It's boys vs. girls, but there's a reason why. It's a long story," Isane explained.

"I see..." Sentaro muttered, deep in thought. "I'll join in, too!"

"Like hell you will!" Kiyone shouted. She lunged towards him, but he moved away at the last second.

"Kira, take Hisagi and run," Sentaro warned Kira. Kira nodded and used Shunpo to get away.

"Isane, you go after them. I'll deal with this idiot," Kiyone said through clenched teeth.

"Right." Isane nodded and used Shunpo to chase after Kira and Hisagi.

"Hmph. And what are you going to do to me? You're a terrible fight-" Sentaro began to say. Kiyone stopped him by punching him in the stomach. "Damn you... I'll get you for that!"

"Yeah, right!" Kiyone stuck her tongue out. "Admit it. You're just jealous that Captain Ukitake likes me more and you know it!"

"In your dreams! I don't even know why he even bothers to talk to you!"

"Me? What about you? The captain never likes to hear your annoying voice!"

"No, you're the one with an annoying voice!"

"Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!" Kiyone punched him repeatedly. Sentaro caught one of her fists and twisted her arm. "Ow! That hurts, you moron!"

"It's supposed to!" Sentaro yelled angrily.

She kicked him in the shin. Sentaro released his hold on her arm to grab his bruised shin. "OW!"

"That's what you get!" Kiyone said. She placed both of her palms onto the ground. "Bakudo Number 21: Senkienton!"

"What the-" Sentaro said as a red cloud of smoke bursted from the ground. His vision was blocked by the explosion. "Hey, Kiyone! Where did you go?"

"Right here! Bakudo Number Three: Inemuri!" Kiyone yelled from behind him. She placed the palm of her hand in front of his face.

"'Forced Slumber?'" Sentaro said before falling unconcious and collapsing to the ground. Kiyone dusted herself off and rubbed her sore arm.

"Jeez..." Kiyone muttered. She began dragging Sentaro back to Ichigo's house.


	7. Chapter 7

In a rocky area near the forest, Toshiro and Gin were running as fast as they could away from Momo and Rangiku. Momo was smiling brightly, and Rangiku's eyes were sparkling with determination. They were all running next to the edge of a cliff, just like Rangiku had planned. Rangiku nodded at Momo to signal the start of the plan. Momo beamed back. She ran really close to the cliff edge. Then, she let her foot slide a little on the gravel, which resulted in her falling off the cliff.

"HEEELLLLP!" Momo screamed frantically as she started to fall.

"Momo!" Toshiro ran over to the cliff and jumped off.

"SHIRO-CHAN!" Momo screamed back.

Momo was about halfway down the cliff when Toshiro caught her. He condensed the reishi in the air into a platform and stood on it.

"You okay, Bed-wetter Momo?" Toshiro asked.

"Shiro-chan?" Momo looked up at him innocently.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry..."

"For what? Falling off a cliff?"

"No, this!" Rangiku shouted from the top of the cliff. She was dragging an unconcious Gin behind her. "Bakudo Number Nine: Hōrin!"

"What the-" Toshiro said as Momo leapt gracefully out of his arms just in time to avoid the yellow-orange reishi tendril heading straight for him. The rope wrapped around Toshiro a few times before stopping.

"Matsumoto! Release me now! Or I'll have to use force," Toshiro commanded.

"Sorry, captain. No can do," Rangiku said.

"Shiro-chan! Rangiku said that she'd use Haineko to shred up Mr. Fluffernutters if you got away again..." Momo sniffled sadly, fake tears threatening to spill out of her eyes. She stared down at her feet as she waited for Toshiro's response.

"You mean that bunny doll you slept with when you were little?!" Toshiro asked in disbelief. How could she still have that weird rabbit toy?

"Yeah..." Momo looked up at him and put on her best puppydog face. "Please, Shiro-chan?"

Toshiro thought for a moment and then sighed. "Fine," he said, "let's just go back and get this whole thing over with."

"Thank you, Shiro-chan!" Momo ran over and hugged Toshiro. He blushed and coughed a little bit.

_Sucker!_ Momo thought evilly. _Mr. Fluffernutters is actually fine! He's back at Ichigo's house in my bag! Bwahaha!_

"Hey, Matsumoto?" Toshiro said.

"Yes, Captain?" Rangiku said.

"...Why is Gin unconcious?"

Rangiku looked down at Gin as if she had forgotten about him.

"Well, I suffocated him with my boobs."

"You did what?!" Momo asked, amazed. "I didn't even think that that was possible!"

"It is!" Rangiku grinned. "We should start heading back now."

* * *

Ikkaku and Yumichika were wandering around the streets of Karakura Town. So far, they hadn't been noticed by any of the female Shinigami hunting them down.

"So, what are we supposed to be doing?" Ikkaku asked boredly. "This is stupid. Why are we afraid of them anyways? They're just a bunch of girls!"

"Um... You have Yachiru to worry about, remember?" Yumichika reminded him.

"Yeah, right! Like she'll ever find us!" Ikkaku scoffed.

"Shiny Head! Yumi-chi!" Yachiru shouted from behind them.

"Oh shit..." they both said in unison as they started to run from the tiny, pink-haired demon heading straight towards them.

"Look! You jinxed us, idiot!" Yumichika scolded Ikkaku angrily.

"Jinxing isn't real, though!" Ikkaku argued.

"Tell that to Yachiru!" Yumichika yelled as Yachiru started to gain on them.

"This couldn't get any worse," Ikkaku grumbled.

Suddenly, Nanao materialized right in front of them.

"Dammit, Ikkaku!" Yumichika yelled furiously.

"Aright, boys. That's quite enough," Nanao said firmly.

"No!" they both continued to dash ahead.

"You leave me no choice, then." Nanao pulled off her glasses. Ikkaku and Yumichika came to a screeching halt. They started to tremble with fear.

"P-please don't m-maim my beautiful face, N-Nanao-san!" Yumichika begged.

"Y-yeah," Ikkaku agreed shakily. "What he said."

Yachiru tackled Ikkaku to the ground and began to bite his head.

"Hey! Stop that! Ow!" Ikkaku thrashed around violently, but it was no use. Yachiru was practically glued onto his head.

"Alright, both of you come with me." Nanao slipped her glasses back on.

"Come on, Shiny-Head!" Yachiru started to pull Ikkaku over to Ichigo's house. "You too, Yumichi!"

"Yes, Lieutenant..." Yumichika sighed.

* * *

"H-hey, guys! Wait up!" Isane yelled nervously as she chased after Kira, who was still carrying an unconcious Shuuhei.

"Sorry, Isane. If we go with you, we'll just get beaten up by all of the girls..."

Kira apologized.

"Please come with me! I'll make sure you don't get punished too badly!" Isane pleaded.

"Sorry..."

"If you don't come with me now, they'll send reinforcements."

"Like who?"

"Let's see... Kiyone, Yachiru, Hiyori, or even Unohana-taichou."

Kira stopped in his tracks. "Did you say Unohana-taichou?" he asked nervously.

"She might actually come! My captain can be really persuasive."

"You know what? We'll just go with you, then..."

"Really?" Isane couldn't believe it; her bluff was actually working! Unohana-taichou was stuck as the jailer, so there was no way she could come. Luckily, Kira had no idea. Isane smiled to herself.

"Sure..." Kira sighed.

* * *

Back at Ichigo's house, Hiyori was the first one to arrive.

"Welcome back!" Unohana greeted her warmly.

"Yeah, yeah," Hiyori said, throwing Shinji into the Bakudo cage.

"Damn you, Hiyori..." Shinji muttered.

"Serves ya right, baldy!" Hiyori laughed. "Is Mashiro here yet?"

"No," Unohana answered.

"Look out!" Mashiro giggled as she ran into the room. She was followed by a fuming Kensei.

"Come back here!" Kensei shouted.

"No way, stupid Kensei!" Mashiro stuck her tongue out at him.

"Why you little-"

"MASHIRO KICK!" Mashiro kicked him into the Kido cage. He landed right next to Shinji.

"Dammit."

"Heehee! Stupid Kensei!"

"Hello, everyone." Nemu calmly walked into the living room, dragging a struggling Renji behind her.

"Do not try to resist. It will only hurt more."

_Dammit... This chick's got an iron grip!_ Renji thought as he continued to struggle.

"Do you wish for me to turn my hand into a drill again?" Nemu asked.

Renji paled, and his eyes widened. "N-no! Please don't."

"As you wish." Nemu threw him into the cage.

"You guys too, huh?"

"Yup..." they answered.

"Hey, everyone!" Orihime skipped through the door with Ishida. She shut the door behind her.

"Hello, Orihime," Unohana greeted her. Orihime smiled.

"In you go!" Orihime giggled as she lightly pushed Ishida through the cage door.

It was quiet for a moment before Ichigo kicked the door open. He was carrying a sleeping Rukia on his back.

"Is Kuchiki-san hurt?" Orihime asked concernedly.

"Yeah.." Ichigo replied. "Ah, Unohana-taichou, could you or Inoue come and heal her? She twisted her ankle because she's a clumsy dwarf."

Rukia punched him in the head. "Clumsy dwarf? Really?"

"Good morning to you too, sunshine..." Ichigo said sarcastically as he set her down on the couch. Rukia stuck her tongue out at him.

"I'll do it! Let's see here..." Orihime rolled up her sleeves. She walked over to the couch and kneeled down next to it. She gently picked up Rukia's ankle to examine it. "Sōten Kisshun, I reject!"

"Ahhh..." Rukia sighed happily as the pain started to disappear. Within a few minutes, her ankle was completely healed. "Thank you, Orihime."

"You're welcome, Rukia." Orihime smiled brightly.

"Now I can do this!" Rukia stood up and half kicked and half pushed Ichigo into the cage. She dusted herself off and smiled when Ichigo hit the ground with a loud thump.

"Damn midget..." Ichigo muttered under his breath.

"Faster, Shiny-Head!" Yachiru giggled as she rode into the room on Ikkaku's shoulders. Yumichika slowly walked in behind him slowly.

"Go, Shiny-Head!" Yachiru jumped off of Ikkaku and pushed him into the cage. Yumichika decided to walk in on his own, not wanting to suffer the same pain as Ikkaku. Unohana closed the cage door behind them.

"We're here..." Kira said unenthusiastically as he trudged into the room. He was still supporting Hisagi by the shoulder; Hisagi was still unconcious from blood loss.

_How is Hisagi still unconcious?_ Isane thought as she ushered them into the cage. _I pulled down my top for about five minutes at the most! What a pervert..._

A few minutes later, Rangiku, Momo, Toshiro, and Gin walked through the door. Toshiro and Gin looked exhausted, while Momo and Rangiku looked happy and full of energy. Toshiro and Gin walked right into the cage and immediately collapsed.

"What did you do to them?" Nanao asked as she walked through the door, Shunsui following right behind her.

"Nothing much..." Rangiku shrugged. Toshiro and Gin groaned.

"Kyoraku-taichou, please get into the cage," Nanao said.

"No! I don't want to leave my sweet little Nanao-chan!" Shunsui pouted.

"Into the cage. Now." Nanao pointed towards the cage.

"Fine..."

"Into the cage with you!" Kiyone ran in and quite literally threw Sentaro into the cage.

"Ow! That hurt, you bitch!" Sentaro yelled.

"I'm going to freaking kill you later." Kiyone cracked her knuckles angrily.

"Who's left now?" Rukia asked curiously.

"Let's see... I think there's only Urahara left," Orihime said thoughtfully. Right after Orihime spoke, Yoruichi burst through the door, dragging Kisuke by the collar of his coat.

"You don't really need to drag me, Yoruichi-san..." Kisuke said.

"I know. I just don't want you trying anything stupid," Yoruichi replied. She tossed him into the cage and sat down on the couch. Unohana locked the door behind him.

"So, should we go into the other room to discuss their punishment?" Rangiku suggested.

"I'll stay here to guard the cage," Unohana said. "Why don't you all go into Ichigo's room or something?"

"Hey! Why my room?" Ichigo protested from the cage.

"Quiet, you! Let's go." Rukia led the other girls upstairs to Ichigo's room. Rukia sat at Ichigo's desk, Rangiku, Momo, Nanao, and Nemu sat on Ichigo's bed, and everyone else sat on the floor.

"Alright, let's start brainstorming for ideas here," Rukia said, pulling her notebook and a pen out of the desk's drawer.

"I say we beat 'em up!" Hiyori said angrily.

"I agree!" Kiyone yelled, raising her fist in the air.

"Um... I guess I'll list it in the options..." Rukia said quietly. She didn't really feel the need to beat all of them up.

"What if we give them all makeovers?" Mashiro suggested.

"Nah, we already did that to Shinji and it wasn't even that fun," Hiyori said.

"Awww..." Mashiro whined. She had always wanted to see Kensei wearing lipstick and eyeshadow.

"We could make them do embarrassing things," Momo said.

"Like what?" Rukia asked.

"I don't know... Make them dress up?"

"As what?"

"Whatever you want, I guess. Maybe a chicken, or a ballerina, or even a bunny-"

"Let's add that one to the list," Rukia said right as she heard the word 'bunny'.

"I've got it!" Rangiku exclaimed.

"What?" Nanao asked.

"We make them take us all out to dinner!"

"Huh?" Kiyone asked.

"Think about it! This way, we can order expensive things off of the menu and they'll have to pay for it!" Rangiku beamed.

"Food?" Orihime's eyes lit up. "I say that we go with that plan!"

"I agree!" Yoruichi grinned happily. "I'm starving."

"What restaurants are good here? Does anyone know?" Nanao asked.

"Um... There's a noodle shop over by the ice cream shop we saw Shiro-chan at." Momo stated.

"Oh yeah! I remember that one! Midori Ramen, right?" Rangiku said excitedly.

"Yeah!" Momo grinned happily. Isane raised her hand and shook her head.

"Midori Ramen is just a tiny noodle stand, right? How will all of us eat there at once?" Isane asked. Everyone thought for a moment.

"Some of us can get to-go orders and eat somewhere else, and the rest of us will eat there," Yoruichi declared. "Is everyone okay with this plan?"

Everyone except for Hiyori nodded. Hiyori complained about having the majority against her idea of beating the boys up, but eventually she complied.

* * *

"Alrighty, boys, we've decided your punishment!" Rangiku announced cheerily as she walked into the living room. She was followed by the rest of the girls, who were all grinning evilly.

"You have to take us all to the noodle shop downtown and buy us food!" Momo said.

"That's it?" Sentaro snorted. Ichigo elbowed him in the side to shut him up.

"Dammit! What a horrible punishment," Ishida said, trying to act upset over the punishment. Ichigo nodded in agreement.

"Bwahaha! Revenge is sweet!" Orihime laughed maliciously. Ishida face-palmed; he couldn't believe she had bought the idea of them being upset over the "horrible punishment."

"Unohana-taichou, can you keep them in there for a little longer while we go upstairs to get ready?" Isane asked politely. Unohana nodded and motioned for them to go ahead.

* * *

"Ow! Don't you dare poke my eye out with that, Rangiku!" Kiyone yelled as Rangiku tried to put some eye liner on Kiyone's eyelids.

"Relax! I'm a professional with this!" Rangiku said as she traced a thin, black line. When she finished both eyes, Rangiku pulled some nude-colored eyeshadow out of her bag. "You should wear makeup more often. It looks good on you."

Kiyone shook her head. "I don't have time for makeup. Plus, it smears and not all of it is sweatproof."

"Whatever..." Rangiku rolled her eyes. "All right, you're all done! Don't rub your eyes."

"Finally!" Kiyone said exhaustedly. She got up from her chair and looked into the mirror. She was surprised at how different she looked. Her lips were a shiny shade of pink from the gloss Rangiku had applied. Her eyes seemed to pop, and the eyeshadow brought out the color of her eyes more. Kiyone turned her head and saw how rosy her cheeks were. Rangiku was indeed a genius with makeup. She turned and smiled gratefully at Rangiku. Rangiku grinned back and nodded.

"Now for Nanao's makeup!" Rangiku said. She grabbed Nanao by the wrist and started to drag her towards the chair.

"No way!" Nanao struggled against Rangiku's grip, but it was no use. Her makeover was inevitable. "NOOOOO!"

* * *

"I think I just heard someone upstairs scream…" Hisagi shivered.

"Girls are freaking scary, man," Kira agreed.

"Amen."

* * *

_**Ohmygosh I'm so sorry for not updating! I've been busy with schoolwork and taking care of my horse and such... So sorry! I'll try to be more consistent with my updates from now on. Like I said before, I plan to finish the story all the way through. :)**_

_**Reviews actually remind me to work on this, so thank you so much, reviewers! You people are awesome! :)**_


End file.
